


磊嘉/钓鱼执法

by ScarlettZoro



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 敬LGBT，敬文学，敬热爱磊嘉     gay吧老板磊VS警校在校生嘉   一发完预警：本文涉及女装、性别认知障碍（非主角）、校园暴力等大量易使人不适的元素，全文都是雷点，请及时避雷、及时关闭页面。禁止上升。我负责预警，你负责关闭或继续，我们各司其职就十分美好。
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	磊嘉/钓鱼执法

bgm：《玫瑰少年》--蔡依林 

[b]你是你或是妳都行 会有人全心的爱你  
[/b]

2023年，经过多年努力华国同性婚姻法终于被提上日程。政府公开征集公众意见，为了赢得更多支持，LGBT群体开始走向街头，通过举办各种活动来谋求大众的赞同。思想迂腐者仍大有人在，自公开征求意见以来每天都上演着各种争执厮打戏码，为了维护社会秩序政府不得不增派巡逻的武警部队。

这次事件沸沸扬扬，动用的武警力量之庞大属历史罕见。除了暴乱时期，大家已经很久没在街上看到这么多巡逻的武警了。国家警察学院在校生对此也议论纷纷。

“这事有什么好吵的啊，还大打出手。”看着食堂事实播放的现场画面，尤明忍不住跟焉栩嘉吐槽。

焉栩嘉并没有接话茬，只是默默地吃着东西。

“嘉哥，话说你支持哪边啊？”

“我支持平等。”焉栩嘉淡淡道。

“卧槽，嘉哥你不是吧？难道你是深柜，这下多少小姑娘得伤心了。”

焉栩嘉停下手里的动作，无语地看了眼尤明。

“我以为人人生而平等早已经是人类共识了。所以生而平等，爱而平等。逻辑有错吗？”

“没…没有。”

焉栩嘉烦躁地收起餐盘，起身离开。

“嘉哥，你等等我啊！话说今晚没操练，你准备去哪啊？”尤明追在后面问。

“一个人走走。”

焉栩嘉将餐盘放回回收处，大步走出食堂，丝毫没有要等尤明的意思。

其实焉栩嘉也想不通自己为什么会这么暴躁，不是因为被说成是深柜。他就是觉得最近的事情都太荒谬了，一群人被法律保护的权利居然要另一群不相干的人来决定。要不是看到食堂播放的现场的视频，焉栩嘉从没想过有人会对陌生人抱有这样大的恶意，言辞恶劣程度放在几十年前得全部被哔掉，甚至不惜在大庭广众之下大打出手，不知道还以为是有什么血海深仇呢。

焉栩嘉没有回寝室，反而直接出了校门，拦了辆车让师傅漫无目的地开着。路过一家酒吧，焉栩嘉决定进去坐坐，他酒量不太好，还被同学取笑说谁要是想追焉栩嘉直接给他灌一罐啤酒就能扛回家成事儿了。但是今天，焉栩嘉就是想进去坐坐，一醉消愁也没什么不好。

焉栩嘉点了一杯酒就安静地在角落坐着，这会儿他才打量起周围。酒吧内部要比外面看起来大很多，大厅四处散落着双人坐席，距离都隔得较开，此外还有些半封闭的小包间，珠帘隔开了视线无法探究里面正在发生什么。

不对。

焉栩嘉突然意识到这酒吧里都是男性！没来得及多想，大厅中央突然亮起一束光，一个舞台缓缓升起。一位身着白色半透视裙装清瘦又高挑的姑娘出现在舞台上，全场响起热烈的掌声和口哨声。

台上的人微微欠身，再次站直身体时露出明亮的眸子眼含秋波，嘴角勾起好看的弧度。

台下又是一片尖叫。

这是焉栩嘉第一次见到赵磊，一下就被这张脸吸引。冷白色皮肤在灯光的照射下更白皙透明，略施粉黛的脸庞明艳得恰到好处，一双摄人心魄的眼睛微微低垂称得主人更惹人爱怜，细看的话，还能发现左眼下方两颗小巧的泪痣。

赵磊走至舞台中央树立着的钢管旁，轻巧地攀附上去。接下来的时间里，舞台上的人旋转坠落复又缓缓升起，优美的身体曲线在半透视的舞台服装下若隐若现，白色裙角衣袂飘飘，焉栩嘉的心也跟着翩翩起舞。拿起一直没喝过的酒猛喝两口降火，然后又后知后觉地想起这是自己点的酒。

焉栩嘉眼前只剩下赵磊盘旋飞舞的身影，蝴蝶一般，美丽又易碎，让人抓不住。不知道是不是喝醉了产生了错觉，焉栩嘉觉得舞台上那个人愤怒又绝望，然后把这些情绪糅合在了这场表演里。他甚至怀疑舞台上的人坠落的时候是不是看不清地面，每一次焉栩嘉的心都狠狠地纠着，生怕出现什么失误，或许，舞台上的人是不是在享受极速下降时的刺激呢。

不过，这人柔韧性真好。

焉栩嘉还在胡思乱想，舞台上的赵磊已经结束了表演。赵磊走到舞台边站定，抬起左手，衣袖上长长的流苏隐隐约约遮住了半张脸，露出湿漉漉的眼睛无比动人，露出欲语还休的一抹笑，然后鞠躬致谢。待到再起身时已经完全换了一个人，脸上冷冷清清没什么表情。方才的风情万种好似黄粱一梦。

她果然是在发泄，焉栩嘉心里肯定道。直到赵磊走下舞台焉栩嘉才意识到这姑娘比自己想象中还要高，刚刚在舞台上只觉得她高挑，这会儿往人群中一站才更显出挑，看样子跟自己差不多高。

挺搭的。

焉栩嘉盯着赵磊看的同时，有人也盯上了焉栩嘉。一个打扮妖娆性别难辨的人在焉栩嘉对面坐下。

“小哥哥，一个人过来玩啊？”来人自来熟地拿起焉栩嘉没喝完的酒，印着焉栩嘉喝过的地方仰头喝了一口。

焉栩嘉皱了皱眉，脸色骤冷，“你谁？”

对方闻言也不生气，反而表情更轻佻，“小哥哥，都来了gay吧了还装什么纯情啊？”

怪不得焉栩嘉觉得哪里怪怪的，经对方提醒便顿悟了。

见焉栩嘉不做声，来人便大着胆子往焉栩嘉身边蹭。刚在焉栩嘉身边坐下焉栩嘉瞬间条件反射一般站起来，冷着脸质问来人，“你干嘛？”

焉栩嘉起身的时候动作太大，带动了身前的桌子发出一阵噪音。刚下台的赵磊顺着噪音看过去，面露不满。

赵磊平生最反感的就是死缠烂打和搞坏gay名声的人，很不巧，缠着焉栩嘉的那个人占全了。

“我就上台表演一会儿就有不长眼的来缠你了？”赵磊向两人走过去，这话是对着焉栩嘉说的。

刚刚还在台上的人瞬间到了自己眼前，对方的声音如叮咚的泉水般悦耳，穿透耳膜。焉栩嘉怔怔地接道：“额…嗯。”

纵使赵磊见惯了别人对自己花痴的样子，但是看见面前的小家伙的样子还是忍不住弯了弯嘴角。

见那人还没有要走的意思，赵磊驾轻就熟地搭上焉栩嘉的肩，冲焉栩嘉嫣然一笑，然后又回头冲那人挑衅道，“怎么？还不走吗？”

那人不知道受了什么刺激，心想都是女装，谁比谁高贵似的。

“你谁啊？明明是我先和这个小哥哥说话的，你懂不懂规矩啊？”

赵磊跟听了什么笑话一样，忍不住笑了笑叹气道：“不巧，我是这儿的老板，规矩我说了算。你是现在自己出去，还是等我叫保安？”

那人这才不情不愿地扭着小碎步溜了，经过赵磊的时候还翻了个白眼，“什么破地方，老娘还不乐意再来了呢！”

赵磊并没有在意只是站正了身体换了彬彬有礼的样子同焉栩嘉说话，“小家伙，这里不是你该来的地方。不早了，快回去吧。”

说完没等焉栩嘉回应赵磊就准备转身离开。

“那个…姐姐，谢谢你刚刚帮我解围！”焉栩嘉诚挚地向赵磊致谢。

赵磊收回准备离开的步伐，蹙起眉头不可置信地看向焉栩嘉，“你叫我…姐姐？”

焉栩嘉立马明白了，女孩子都不喜欢被叫姐姐的，于是改口，“妹妹？”

赵磊见对方认真试探的样子不像是调戏，舌头顶了顶上颚，开口道：“算了，没事你就走吧。”

赵磊一走，焉栩嘉就亦步亦趋地跟了上去。

“你还有事吗？”赵磊停下来问焉栩嘉，这才注意到对方脸上透着不正常的绯红。

“想跟你交换联系方式。”焉栩嘉眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“小家伙，你喝了多少酒？”

焉栩嘉指了指自己桌上的杯子，然后伸手用拇指和食指比划了一个高度，“就喝了一点。”

赵磊有些头疼地捋了捋头发，也不知道这小孩成年了吗，酒量这么差还敢一个人来酒吧。还是远近出名的gay吧，要不是自己正好遇到了真不知道要出什么事。不自量力的小孩，让人讨厌又让人忍不住插手帮忙。帮就帮吧，当赎罪了。

“你醉了。家住哪里？我送你回去。”

焉栩嘉连忙摇头，“不要，要送也应该是我送你回去。”

啧，喝醉了还记着那些个没用的绅士风度呢。

“不要送的话那我走了。”

赵磊向自己的地下休息室走去，焉栩嘉一步不落地跟在后面，赵磊也没管他。

穿过一段灯光暧昧的走廊，焉栩嘉跟赵磊一起下了楼，上面的喧闹越来越远。

赵磊在休息室门前站定，焉栩嘉没注意到一下撞到他身上。

“为什么跟着我？”赵磊直视着焉栩嘉。

“你还没给我联系方式。”焉栩嘉一副理直气壮的样子。

从小他对于想要的东西都抱着近乎疯狂的偏执，不得到不罢休。这会儿有些醉了脑子里也刻着问赵磊联系方式的单循环程序，任务没成功，执行永不止。

“为什么要我联系方式？”赵磊继续问。

焉栩嘉被问懵了，“想认识你。”

“为什么想认识我？”赵磊不依不饶。

焉栩嘉有些被对方逼问的气势震慑到，不自觉后退一步，赵磊便紧跟着上前一步，焉栩嘉又退了一步，后背撞到了墙上，赵磊又上前一步，直视着焉栩嘉。

“为什么想认识我？”赵磊又重复一遍。

经过警校的系统培训，各种反侦察手段烂熟于心，焉栩嘉知道很多可以避免被逼供的技巧方法，但是此刻却一个也想不起来。要不是他自己也没想清楚答案，这会儿早就招供了。

赵磊见眼前的小家伙嘴巴抿成一条线，愣愣地看着自己，表情莫名有种委屈。

“喜欢我？”赵磊靠近焉栩嘉，停在彼此呼吸交融的距离，虽然是在问话却更像在陈述事实。

焉栩嘉闻言睁大了眼睛，没承认也没否认。

赵磊突然笑了，“成年了吗就一个人来这里？知道我是谁吗？连我名字都还不知道呢就敢追着我要联系方式，仗着酒精上头为所欲为啊？”

“我成年了！”终于有了个自己能回答的问题，焉栩嘉立马反驳，音量也不受控制地高了些。

赵磊挑了挑眉，一手撑在焉栩嘉背后的墙上，继续向焉栩嘉贴近，“好，成年了。所以是真的喜欢我？”

焉栩嘉看着眼前不断放大的脸一时忘了呼吸，不由自主地咽了咽口水。然而赵磊却用另一只手拉着焉栩嘉的手向自己的下身探去。焉栩嘉大脑叫嚣着要挣脱开，身体却实诚地任赵磊摆布。

手心感受到衣料下一团绵软的东西时焉栩嘉彻底愣住了。

毫不意外焉栩嘉的反应，赵磊嘴角噙着笑，在焉栩嘉耳边轻轻吐息，“现在呢，还喜欢吗？”

焉栩嘉此刻应该像碰到烫手山芋一样收回自己的手的，可是不仅没有收回反而脑抽地揉捏了一把，然后就感受到那东西在自己手心逐渐升温膨胀。

“嘶…”赵磊吸了一口气，没有责怪对方的唐突，“怎么，以为我忽悠你所以验货呢？”

焉栩嘉连忙收回了手，掌心还残留着赵磊的灼热温度。

“不是验货…”焉栩嘉边说边摇头，不知道该怎么解释自己刚刚的行为，先前的醉意此刻已经荡然无存。

“清醒了就自己回去吧，以后不要一个人出来喝酒。”

赵磊说完转身进了休息室，顺手关上了门。焉栩嘉站在原地发了好一会儿呆才捋清了自己这一晚上的经历，等彻底清醒后才回警校。

一路上焉栩嘉都在想是不是尤明那张嘴开了光，人生第一次经历一见钟情，却没想到对方是同性，而且才第一次见面，自己就做出那样的行为……

“现在呢，还喜欢吗？”

焉栩嘉闭上眼睛就是那人问自己这个问题的样子。喜欢啊，当然喜欢。所以下次见面该怎么道歉呢。

很快，焉栩嘉就没时间去想要怎么去找那人道歉了。因为人手不够，武警学院的在校生也接到了维护治安的任务。每天起早贪黑都不算什么，但每次在现场真正处在风暴之中时才是最让人头疼的。你永远猜不到什么时候就会从哪里窜出来什么人，指着LGBT群体破口大骂，往他们身上扔东西，然后战火逐渐升级。

而武警却只能在双方起肢体冲突时进行阻止，完全没有暴力执法机构的威风凛凛。仗着武警不能随意伤人，想挑事的人看见巡逻的武警也有恃无恐。

结束一天的任务回到寝室，大家不约而同直接往床上扑。

“我再也不觉得操练辛苦了，我去，那帮人怎么这么能折腾。再来几次，我就要散架了。”尤明吐槽。

“肢体冲突都还好，就是他们在我耳边吵的我都快炸了！一个个人模人样的怎么骂起来嘴那么脏！”另一个室友抱怨。

焉栩嘉想起今天在现场听到的那些污言秽语。

“肮脏！”“下贱！”“低等动物！”“艾//滋传播者！”“恶心！”“精神失常！”“不要脸！”……

嘴是挺脏的，焉栩嘉认可地点了点头，想到现场唾沫横飞鸡飞狗跳的画面，焉栩嘉起身去了浴室。

“你们不觉得嘉哥最近不对劲吗？”尤明问。

其他人点点头表示认同。

等焉栩嘉洗完澡出来就发现一寝室的人盯着自己。

“你们干嘛？”焉栩嘉边擦头发边问。

“嘉哥，你最近是不是遇到什么事了？”

焉栩嘉思考半晌问室友，“如果有男人第一次见你就摸你，你什么感想？”

“这得看摸哪儿吧~”一室友漫不经心接话道。

焉栩嘉耳尖红了，小声说：“那儿。”

“哪？”室友异口同声，一个个坐正了身体。

“鸡儿！”焉栩嘉不耐烦道。

“嘉哥，你被哪个男的摸鸡儿了？他没被你打死吗？我想认识一下了，这哥们太有种了！”尤明兴奋不已。

“滚！”焉栩嘉吼了一声，“所以你们会怎么办？”

一室友捏着下巴思考了一会儿道：“要有人第一次见面就敢摸我那里的话，那我肯定会找机会把他操服了。”

“变态吗你，妈的死给！”室友一片哄笑。

焉栩嘉闻言不由菊花一紧，一定要这样才算道歉吗？

周末，焉栩嘉所在编队被分到一个商圈巡逻，四周有很多商场和广场。焉栩嘉突然想起来那人的酒吧就在附近，不知道能不能偶遇到呢？不过他作息应该和正常人相反吧，也不知道白天会不会出来。

正想着，焉栩嘉就在中央广场看到了那人。今天那人穿了件棉麻休闲白衬衫，领口随意地敞着，露出精致的锁骨，衬衫下摆扎进修身的黑色长裤，一头半长的头发简单地在脑后绑了一个揪，脸上画了一道小小的彩虹。

果然还是那么好看的…男人。

那人站在一群同样画着彩虹的人中挥洒自如地指点江山，指挥着大家给来往的人群分发小礼品，顺便打开手机在司法部的公开征求意见界面投上支持的一票。

焉栩嘉是巡逻组组长，看见那人后心里有了计划。交代完组员去前边看看，焉栩嘉大步向那人走去，在他面前站定。

突然被一大片阴影笼罩住，赵磊才发现有人挡住了自己。抬眼一看，原来是那天醉酒的小朋友，竟然还是个小武警，人畜无害的脸穿着制服的样子还挺让人激发兽欲的。

赵磊冲来人笑笑，“警官有何贵干？”

“你们聚众活动报备了吗？”焉栩嘉一副公事公办的样子。

“这样的小活动也要报备吗？”赵磊反问。

“与同性婚姻法草案相关的任何活动，无论大小都需要报备。”焉栩嘉正义凛然。

“哦~这样子。没报备的话怎么办呢？”赵磊双臂在胸前交叠，等着下文。

焉栩嘉不慌不忙地拿出上衣左边口袋里的纸笔准备记录，“现在报备，先把单子填了。”

赵磊瞬间明白了对方的意图，看来还记着那天没给联系方式的事情呢。话说回来，那天更吃亏的明明是自己吧？

赵磊接过纸笔认真填写了活动主题、内容、时间、地点等信息，然后交给焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉并没有接，道：“最下面空白处写一下联系人和联系方式。”

就知道对方没那么轻易放过自己，赵磊便龙飞凤舞地签下自己的名字，留了一串数字。

“警官，可以了吗？”赵磊一副良民的样子。

焉栩嘉接过纸笔，“再核查下信息真实性。”

焉栩嘉在拨号界面输入赵磊留在纸上的数字拨了出去。

“您所拨打的号码是空号，请核对后再拨……”

焉栩嘉一脸果然不出所料的表情看着赵磊，“小赵同志，你不配合公务执行我很难办啊~”

赵磊咬了咬牙，夺过纸笔重新写了一串数字，心想第一次见人以权谋私还这么理直气壮。

这次拨通后赵磊口袋的手机才应声响起，焉栩嘉满意地笑了。

“感谢赵先生配合，我就不多打扰了。”

说完焉栩嘉便迈着轻快的步伐去和自己的组员回合。

穿上警服也还是小孩子啊，情绪一点都藏不住，赵磊无奈地摇摇头，嘴角上扬。

没一会儿赵磊就收到了短信。

【赵磊你好，我是焉栩嘉，这是我号码。】

“焉栩嘉…”赵磊念了下这个名字，感觉还挺好听的。刚要收起手机对方又发了新的信息过来。

【那天的事情，对不起。我真不是故意的…T T】

赵磊看着最后哭泣的小表情有被可爱到，刚刚还在自己面前一本正经的小警官一转身又成了毫不设防的小孩子认真地跟自己道歉。真计较起来，那天还是自己先动手的，焉栩嘉没什么好道歉的。赵磊想了想抬手回复：

【小警官，你们执行任务期间发私人短信不怕被举报吗？】

那边终于消停下来不再回复了。

中午焉栩嘉和组员将警车停在中央广场边上，聚在在车里吃盒饭。焉栩嘉隔着车窗向中央广场望去，赵磊还在忙活。三月末，南城正午时候已经开始有些热，赵磊衬衫后面隐隐被汗湿了。焉栩嘉抬头看看太阳又看看赵磊，腹诽道，大中午的不吃饭还在太阳底下忙来忙去的，也不怕低血糖，然后快速扒了两口饭。

焉栩嘉买好吃的给赵磊送过去时，赵磊还在忙。跟赵磊一起的有个长相普通的伙伴穿着女装，小心翼翼地给三个经过的姑娘递了准备的小礼物过去，然后尝试着询问对方能不能进入意见征集页面帮忙投票。

姑娘们都很年轻，对于突然出现在自己面前的异装人士没有恶言相向已经是高素质的体现，但是对于对方的提议依然是犹豫不决的，场面有些尴尬。

赵磊走过去接过伙伴手里的小礼品然后重新递给几位姑娘，脸上带着春风般的笑容，礼貌问询，“你们好，我们这边在进行支持LGBT群体的公益活动，不知道你们方便参与吗？不方便的话收下礼物也是一种支持哦~”

在美颜暴击和天使嗓音的双重蛊惑下，姑娘们接过礼物拿出手机开始登陆司法部网站。

焉栩嘉这时走了过去，将手里的袋子递给赵磊。

“先吃点东西吧。”

赵磊疑惑地看向焉栩嘉，用表情问：“我们还没这么熟吧？”

焉栩嘉无视了赵磊的表情，不由分说地将袋子塞到赵磊怀里然后转身走了。

还在填征求意见的几个姑娘小声议论着。

“这两个帅哥是一对儿吧！太养眼了！”

“帅哥果然是属于帅哥的。”

“见证帅哥谈恋爱，我嗑到了。”

赵磊无语地轻声冷笑下，这就是为什么很多人对同性婚姻法过于乐观的原因。腐文化盛行却不等同于同性/恋被广为接受，很多人的腐只是想看两个高颜值的人在一起，而不是对所有的同性/恋者不论双方长相如何家世如何都抱着祝福的心态。

不再去纠结这些过于深刻的问题，赵磊打开焉栩嘉送来的袋子，拿出藤椒鸡腿堡和可乐，还真是小朋友品味啊。

吃完后赵磊给焉栩嘉发信息。

【可乐杀精，小孩子少喝。】

焉栩嘉收到短信立马扔了自己手里的可乐给赵磊回信息。

【你最近都在这边活动吗？】

【嗯，公开征集意见结束前都在。】

【知道了^ ^】

第二天中午，焉栩嘉给赵磊送去了厚烧牛舌饭和芝芝桃桃奶茶。

第三天中午，焉栩嘉给赵磊送去了豚骨拉面和鲜榨果汁。

第四天中午，焉栩嘉又要去给赵磊送吃的，组员忍不住问焉栩嘉。

“嘉哥，你跟那个人什么情况？我们也想吃爱心午餐！”

焉栩嘉难得在组员面前脸红了红，“瞎贫什么，晚上请你们吃大餐就是。”

大家的好奇心成功被焉栩嘉一顿大餐给收买，没人再继续询问，转而开始讨论晚上吃什么。

只有尤明一副儿大不中留的样子走过去拍拍焉栩嘉肩膀，“没事，同性都要合法了。哥们儿支持你！”

焉栩嘉用胳膊肘撞了下尤明，嘁了一声便去给赵磊送饭了。

焉栩嘉按照惯例将袋子塞到赵磊怀里就准备离开，却被对方拉住了。

“晚上有事吗？”赵磊问。

焉栩嘉想到刚刚答应组员晚上要请他们吃大餐，然后一狠心摇摇头，“没事。”

“那晚上请你吃饭，就当报答这些天的午饭。”赵磊晃晃手里的袋子。

“啊？好！”焉栩嘉木讷地点点头，突然希望司法部意见征集可以再久一点，这样他可以继续天天给赵磊送饭，指不定还能换到什么。

焉栩嘉回去后给了组员一个半解释半告知的决定，“我晚上有点事，你们随意吃我买单。改日再跟大家聚餐。”

组员们看破不说破地起哄着，焉栩嘉装模作样地用手扇着风，嘴里不停念叨着怎么这么热。

当晚上组员们非常巧合地撞见焉栩嘉和赵磊时，焉栩嘉立马明白了这就是重色轻友的报应。卖友求荣者，友恒卖之。

赵磊毫不介意地邀请大家一起吃饭，组员们倒还真的也不客气。好好的双人约会就这么泡汤了焉栩嘉恨得牙痒痒。

一群人最后选了火锅，除了焉栩嘉之外所有人都嗜辣如命，于是最后画面就变成了众人围着辣锅涮肉焉栩嘉抱着饮料不断伸舌头哈气的诡异画面。

“嘉哥，你还没介绍这位是谁呢！”组员们脸上闪着八卦的光辉。

“赵磊，我之前去酒吧玩认识的。”焉栩嘉大方介绍，赵磊配合地点点头。

尤明突然想起来之前焉栩嘉提到的那个人，顺嘴问道：“就是你上次提到的那个？”

“对！”

赵磊闻言来了兴趣，“他还提过我？”

“对啊对啊！嘉哥说你们第一次见面你就摸了他那儿，还说要找机会把你操服呢！”尤明心直口快地接话。

顿时焉栩嘉脸色变得相当好看，赵磊挑了挑眉，装作漫不经心地看向焉栩嘉，“哦~这样啊，原来他是这么跟你们说的…”

焉栩嘉就差当场哭出来了。没一会儿赵磊手机震动了下，打开一看是焉栩嘉刚刚偷摸在桌底下发来的信息。

【我不是我没有他瞎说的…ballball了，相信我。】

赵磊轻笑声，回复，

【小朋友年纪不大，志向还挺远大。】

托尤明的福，焉栩嘉和赵磊的关系成功由尚不稳定的朋友关系进阶为准床友关系，臊得焉栩嘉后面几天送饭都是让组员去的。

转眼就到了清明，焉栩嘉这天没出任务，而是带了捧菊花去了城西墓园探望在某次任务中因公殉职的前辈。探望完前辈，原本阴沉沉的天飘起了细雨，一点都不辜负清明时节雨纷纷的魔咒。

焉栩嘉顺着台阶往回走，余光不小心瞥到一抹熟悉的身影，定睛一看还真的是赵磊。他今天穿了一身黑，没有打伞跪在墓碑前一动不动，看样子应该跪了有一会儿了。

不好贸然上前打扰焉栩嘉便站在原地等赵磊，没想到对方跪了很久也没有要起身的意思，散落在额前的碎发已经开始滴水。再跪下去该生病了，焉栩嘉这样想着便撑着伞走了过去。

原本淋在身上的雨水消失了赵磊才发现旁边多了一个人，见是焉栩嘉赵磊便放心地继续跪下去了。焉栩嘉这才发现墓的主人是个男孩子，名字叫吴威，生于2000年，卒于2014年，照片上的人穿着靓丽的裙子，长相不算好看，但是绽放在脸上的笑容很是灿烂夺目。

是出什么意外了吗？他和赵磊是什么关系？赵磊之前的女装和这个人有关吗？焉栩嘉脑海里瞬间涌出一堆问题，但是他一个都不敢去问。两人就这样安静地呆着，画面竟也和谐。

直至夜幕降临赵磊才起身，毫无意外地一个趔趄差点摔倒，焉栩嘉及时扶住了他。两人肩并肩，挤在一把伞下往回走。

天色已晚，焉栩嘉打开打车软件却迟迟没有人接单。

“现在不好打车，我开车来的坐我车回去吧。”赵磊声音有些嘶哑。

“好，谢磊哥救我一命。”焉栩嘉取消了订单跟着赵磊上了车，赵磊听到焉栩嘉的话后有些异样，但很快调整了过来。

两人各怀心思地上了车，焉栩嘉担心赵磊受凉便坐在副驾驶伸手将空调调高了点，随后又是无止境的沉默。

“没什么想问我的吗？”赵磊打破了沉默。

“嗯……太多了，不知道从哪里开始问。”焉栩嘉如实回答。

“小薇是跟我一起长大的朋友，我们两家住一个小区。他很小的时候父母就离婚了，他妈妈一个人抚养他长大的。他妈妈太想要个女儿了，从小就把他当成女儿养，以至于当他长大了也以为自己是个女孩儿。他留长头发，穿裙子，涂指甲。那时大家还未形成强烈的性别意识，加上我们成长的环境也很包容，没有人觉得这有什么问题。”赵磊说到这里表情开始变得痛苦。

“后来呢？”

“后来，他妈妈再婚嫁了一个机关干部。那家人思想传统容不得小薇这样的存在，他妈妈这时候才开始想把他硬掰过来，于是小薇学会了在各个地方藏东西，依然固执地换上裙子去上学。他继父受不了这样的情况，便把小薇转去了全封闭式管理的学校。过了一年半，小薇在那所学校跳楼自杀了。”

虽然知道小薇的结局，但听到他死于自杀焉栩嘉还是被震惊了。

“自杀？”

赵磊嗤笑一声，“是啊，官方定义自杀。可是谁又不是凶手呢？把他当成女孩子养的是他妈妈，但是他妈妈却变相放弃了他，新学校的同学对他恶言相向拳打脚踢，学校却从来没有严惩那些人。就连我，随着性别意识的苏醒也渐渐远离了他，对他的信息要搭不理，假期一起玩的时候看见他身上的淤青听他说没事就也没有追问……”

赵磊哽咽了下，继续说，“我一直不敢想象小薇生命最后的一年半是怎么过的。回家要面对亲人的冷嘲热讽，去学校要面对辱骂暴力，跟朋友联系要面对朋友的疏离。我看过小薇的日记，他说小时候妈妈最喜欢他穿裙子了，为什么现在他穿裙子却不能哄妈妈开心了呢？他说，他被同学堵在了厕所，他们把他裙子扒了下来，骂他是贱货丢男生的脸，他回了几句就被他们围起来殴打。他说，终于放假了好想找磊磊玩，但磊磊总是很忙，好不容易才约到了一起，磊磊发现了我身上的伤，我告诉他是不小心碰的，我不想磊磊因为我不开心。小薇他赤城地对待世界，世界给他的又是什么呢。就连他死了还要把他的名字从吴薇改成吴威，行为异性化是什么不可饶恕的重罪吗？”

“赵磊…”焉栩嘉一时不知道要说什么，只能喊赵磊的名字让他从痛苦中抽离。

“没事。要不要去我家坐坐？”

“好。”

赵磊家收拾得干净利索，简单的黑白灰色系，空气中弥漫着好闻的香味，跟赵磊身上的味道如出一辙。家里只有一双拖鞋，赵磊把拖鞋给了焉栩嘉，自己穿着袜子进了门。

看样子赵磊似乎从来没想过要带人回家，不然也不能只有一双拖鞋。焉栩嘉因为这个发现心情好了起来。

“你下午淋了雨先去洗澡吧，免得感冒了。”焉栩嘉说完又觉得哪里不太对劲。第一次见面摸了赵磊那里，第一次到赵磊家第一件事又是催人家洗澡……这个发展……

“嗯，那你自己先坐会儿。”赵磊没觉得有什么不妥，拿了换洗衣服就进了浴室。

焉栩嘉坐在客厅摆弄手机，顺便跟室友说了声今天晚点回，换来室友们一致的“夜不归寝也没关系。”

收起手机焉栩嘉开始回想赵磊在路上跟自己说的故事，看来自己的直觉还是很准的，赵磊穿女装跳舞就是在发泄情绪。他是不是每次心情不好都要用这种方式也宣泄不满呢？还是，他想走那个人走过的路，感受他受过的苦，用痛苦来掩盖自己真实的情绪呢？

赵磊洗完澡出来就看见焉栩嘉还在发呆，走过去的时候没忍住揉了揉焉栩嘉毛茸茸的脑袋。

“小朋友想太多会降智的。”

“嘁~老年人，想更多的是你本人吧。”把所有事情都归结于自己的错误，这么活着迟早得累死。

“下面吃吗？”赵磊向厨房走去。

“啊？哦，好。”焉栩嘉赶走脑海里不可描述的画面，脸上却染了层红晕。

没一会儿色香味俱全的番茄鸡蛋汤面就端了上来，一室两人家常饭，有种两人在过日子的错觉。

“要一直这样就好了。”焉栩嘉不小心把心里想的说了出来。

“每天只吃面不腻啊？”赵磊问。

焉栩嘉撇撇嘴，压下了给赵磊科普有情饮水饱的冲动，反正肯定会被取笑是小孩子思维。

“关键是看跟谁吃。”焉栩嘉小声嘀咕。赵磊听了低头偷笑了下，没回应。

跟其他片区相比，焉栩嘉他们巡逻的这片相对和平多了，至少还没上演互殴的情景。经历过清明之后，焉栩嘉和赵磊的关系更近了一些，偶尔焉栩嘉还会带着组员一起帮赵磊做活动。鉴于焉栩嘉靠颜值吸引了不少路人参与投票赵磊便由他去了。

这天，一群五六十岁的人来到了中央广场，他们先是笑眯眯地过去询问这边是在举行什么活动。很快有志愿者过来给他们讲解这里正在举行的是支持同性婚姻合法化的活动，希望能得到大家的投票。大爷大妈们啐了一口，脸上换了嫌恶的表情。

“还真的是支持同性/恋的！”说完，大爷就把活动的物料扔在地上踩了又踩，还有去扯志愿者身上的工作牌的，志愿者挡了几下，便有大妈立马躺在地上撒泼。

“大家快来看啊！他们这些同性/恋是真的不要脸啊，这么肮脏的事情拿到大街上宣传真是丢尽了祖宗的脸啊！这些人都应该被抓起来，我们老太太就只是不愿意给他们投票他们就动手打人，这可是法治社会啊！”

一时间场面混乱，冲突升级。焉栩嘉赶到的时候，赵磊他们正被人群围住指指点点，带头挑事的人从旁边抓了不知道什么东西就往赵磊那边砸。

“小心！”焉栩嘉瞬移般出现在赵磊面前帮他挡了一下，额角被砸过来的东西磕了个口子。

“你没事吧？”焉栩嘉问赵磊。

赵磊有些发懵，不知道焉栩嘉是怎么突然出现的，机械地摇摇头。“你额头流血了。”

“没事。”

焉栩嘉说完便指挥着组员稳定现场秩序，闹事的人这会儿见武警过来了竟也安静了。

处理完现场，赵磊不由分说把焉栩嘉拉回了自己住处，幸好他家离这边近。

让焉栩嘉在沙发上坐着，赵磊去拿了医药箱过来站在焉栩嘉面前帮他清理伤口。伤口一碰到酒精焉栩嘉就疼得龇牙咧嘴。

“还知道疼啊？傻不傻。”赵磊嘴里不饶人手下的动作却轻柔了起来。

“疼…”焉栩嘉撒娇般搂住赵磊的腰，赵磊身形一顿，没有拒绝。

“还好是个小伤口，不然就该去医院缝针了。到时候额头留个疤，就不招小姑娘了。”处理完伤口，赵磊找了个创可贴给焉栩嘉贴好。

“那正好可以赖着你了。”焉栩嘉搂着赵磊的手没松开，又往赵磊怀里蹭了蹭。

“还疼吗？”赵磊摸摸焉栩嘉的头。

“嗯。”焉栩嘉又把赵磊搂得紧了紧。

“要不要吃糖？甜食可以缓解疼痛。”

“什么糖？”焉栩嘉抬头问赵磊。

赵磊抬起焉栩嘉下巴，弯腰吻了上去。唇瓣刚一接触，焉栩嘉就不受控制要往后倒，赵磊及时用另一只托住了焉栩嘉的后脑勺。

“抱紧我。”赵磊出声提示焉栩嘉，对方马上依言抱紧了他。

赵磊含着焉栩嘉的上唇轻柔地厮磨吮吸，惹得焉栩嘉身体跟着轻颤不知道要作何反应只睁大眼睛直勾勾盯着赵磊。

“小家伙，接吻要闭上眼睛。”赵磊被焉栩嘉盯得有些吃不消。

焉栩嘉立马使劲闭上了眼。赵磊见状嘴角勾起，舌头滑入焉栩嘉口腔，勾着焉栩嘉的舌头你追我赶抵死缠绵，交换着彼此的唾液和呼吸，最后赵磊舌尖轻轻扫过焉栩嘉上颚。焉栩嘉立马像被电流击中一样，不可耐地发出声音。

“哈啊…”

赵磊适可而止从焉栩嘉口腔里退出来结束了漫长的亲吻，顺手拨弄下焉栩嘉额前乱掉的头发。

“还疼吗？”

“不疼了。下次疼了还有糖吃吗？”

“小朋友糖吃多了会长蛀牙。”

赵磊收好医药箱放回原处，焉栩嘉坐在沙发上用手轻触着自己泛着水光有些红肿的嘴唇傻笑。

中央广场的混乱视频被人放到了网上，被有心之人发现后带了一波节奏。#公职人员借职务偏护违法人员#的话题很快被顶到了热门。主持人先是按头活动志愿者动手打人，随后又明朝暗讽地暗示视频中的武警与活动发起人的关系暧昧不清。一时间，不管是仇官的还是仇同的纷纷下场，满屏言论不堪入目。

焉栩嘉的警号、所属学院、目前职务很快被网友扒了个干净上传到网上，还有人跑到国家警察学院的官博下要求学校开除焉栩嘉。

全民讨伐的狂欢之下有人将完整的现场视频放到网上企图还原事实真相，但是疯狂的人们早已不在意到底什么是真相了。虽然已经了解到事情的真相，但迫于舆论压力上面通知焉栩嘉暂时不用参加执行任务了。

比起这些，最让焉栩嘉抓狂的是，赵磊和他失联了。他给赵磊发去的消息都石沉大海，前几日还在和自己亲吻的人突然像人间蒸发了一样杳无音信。

被告知自己放假了之后焉栩嘉决定晚上去赵磊的酒吧碰一碰运气。

运气不错，赵磊果然在。和第一次见到赵磊一样，那人又站在了舞台的光亮处。这次是一袭红裙，妆容艳丽，拿着扇子在台上旋转跳跃，台下尖叫声和口哨声不断，

这一次，赵磊想隐藏的情绪又是什么呢？焉栩嘉见过两次赵磊穿着女装在舞台上的样子，一白一红，一次在他心里撒了片白月光，一次在他心头烙了颗朱砂痣。从此往后，便没有其他人再能入眼。

赵磊一曲舞毕，却没有下台，而是取了话筒准备说话。

“感谢大家捧场，因为个人原因今后将不再进行任何表演。希望大家以后也能多多支持。”

说完有人上台给赵磊献上了鲜花，两人在台上相拥。

焉栩嘉当场宕机，所以赵磊不回自己的信息示因为有了其他人吗？不再登台表演是因为那个人让他不用再通过这种方式折磨自己隐藏情绪了吗？可是，赵磊明明前几天还哄着自己吃糖啊，到底哪里不对呢？

就算死，也要死的明白。赵磊和那人去往休息室时被焉栩嘉拦下了。

“为什么不回我信息？”焉栩嘉红着眼睛问赵磊。

赵磊没吱声，轻笑着牵过身边人的手在焉栩嘉眼前晃了晃。

“我们算什么？”焉栩嘉声音颤抖。

赵磊听了焉栩嘉的质问笑出声来，反问，“什么算什么啊？你该不会以为知道了我一些秘密，接了个吻就是什么密不可分的关系了吗？你觉得这就是恋爱了？你懂男人和男人要怎么谈恋爱吗？知道两个男人在一起该怎么做/爱吗？什么都不知道就黏在一个男人后面追着跑有意思吗？”

焉栩嘉的表情越来越难看，赵磊有些不忍再继续，最终还是咬了咬牙道，“小朋友，我们不适合。”

过了良久焉栩嘉才摇摇晃晃地转身离去。

赵磊身边的人长长叹了口气，问，“赵老板，你又是何苦呢？”

“滚。拿钱办事少废话。”赵磊甩开那人的手自己回了休息室。

赵磊明白自己是黑暗且偏执的，即使常年带着和煦的微笑也掩盖不了他心如枯木的事实，但是焉栩嘉不一样，他是阳光且鲜活的，他应该拥有光明璀璨的未来，而不是被自己拉进这遭万人唾弃的泥潭惹一身污秽。

他的小朋友，要干干净净的。

在阳光下长大的人会受不了坠入黑暗后的落差，就像小薇那样，如果不是落差太大，或许他会过早成熟但不会钻牛角尖。而被黑暗侵蚀太久的人，对光明的第一反应是畏惧，因为有了黑暗的掩护才不会暴露本身的不堪。

他的小朋友，太过美好，以至于让他越美好越害怕得到。因为害怕不能善终，所以只好拒绝一切开始。

九月，同性婚姻法初版法案未通过的新闻沸沸扬扬闹了许久。

赵磊对此似乎并不意外，他向来是个悲观主义。

组员们并不知道焉栩嘉跟赵磊发生的事情，最近风波过去，焉栩嘉才又重新回来。

尤明看了新闻对焉栩嘉说，“看来你和赵磊结婚还是得去国外啊。”

而焉栩嘉此时正在看gay片，从巨大的悲伤中死里逃生后，他第一件好奇的事就是赵磊提到的男人和男人是怎么做/爱的。

为什么还是会想赵磊？

焉栩嘉偷偷摸摸去了好多次酒吧，可是都没再遇到赵磊，远远看一眼的小小愿望如今也无法实现了。

焉栩嘉生日那天带着组员一起去了赵磊的酒吧喝酒，借着酒劲焉栩嘉问吧台的工作人员，“你们老板呢？怎么谈了恋爱连酒吧都不来了？”

员工疑惑地看着焉栩嘉，“老板开了家新公司，最近比较忙。我们老板虽然开的是gay吧，但是可从来没恋爱过。”

焉栩嘉顿时酒醒了大半，不放心地确认道：“你们老板是赵磊吗？”

员工无语地翻了个白眼，“当然啊。”

卧槽！焉栩嘉如梦初醒，赵磊啊赵磊，原来你骗我。怪不得你只说我们不适合，却不说你不爱我。

第二天晚上，赵磊接到酒吧员工的电话。

“老板，你赶快来酒吧一趟，有人砸场子。”

赵磊赶到的时候，没发现砸场子的人，只看见穿了婚纱站在台上的焉栩嘉。

“赵磊，你上次问我知道男人和男人怎么谈恋爱吗，我没经历过，但是你放心我学习能力很强。你还问我知道男人和男人怎么……”

赵磊及时上台抢过了焉栩嘉手里的话筒，避免了他接下来的话被别人听了去。

焉栩嘉看着赵磊，认真道，“男人和男人怎么做/爱的，我已经知道了。”

赵磊皱眉，焉栩嘉忙解释，“是看了片。”

台下的人一副看热闹的样子，有人对着焉栩嘉指指点点。

“居然敢泡酒吧老板，有好戏看了！”

“这人谁啊，穿成这样表白胆子真大啊！”

“小伙还挺纯情，等下被拒绝了哥哥们正好去安慰安慰啊…”

赵磊听见后狠狠剜了一眼说话的人，然后牵着焉栩嘉往台下走。

小朋友真是一点都不让人省心，惹祸能力爆表，不罩着的话被人卖了都不知道。

没走两步，焉栩嘉就崴了脚。赵磊低头一看才发现这人装备还挺齐全，居然踩了双高跟鞋，怪不得怎么半年不见突然高了许多呢。赵磊被气笑了，深叹口气将人以公主抱的姿势抱回了休息室。

赵磊一直没说话，焉栩嘉也拿不准赵磊怎么想的。

“赵磊~”焉栩嘉搂着赵磊脖子喊他。

“嗯。”

“别说不适合，说你爱我。”说完焉栩嘉又小心翼翼地问：“好不好？”

“毫无征兆地就这幅样子出现在我面前，我可真爱你呢。”

“我想做你做过的事情，陪你一起承担所有。你这个人责任感太强，什么事情都自己一个人默默承受。以后我陪着你，你所有的情绪所有的事情都可以跟我分享，不要再折磨自己了。好吗？”

“跟一个男人在一起有什么好的，连个法律认可的身份都没有。”

“赵磊，我不是要跟一个男人在一起，而是要跟你在一起。这件事只关乎爱情，无关性别。”

“半年不见，尽去练嘴皮子了吧。”

赵磊说完就把焉栩嘉按到了墙上亲吻，焉栩嘉很快被吻得上气不接下气，赵磊笑他，“嘴皮子利索了，接吻的功夫倒是一点没长进。”

焉栩嘉不服气地啃咬回去，弄破了赵磊的嘴唇也磕破了自己的，口腔里是满是两人血液交融的味道，血腥又隆重。

亲吻间，焉栩嘉后背传来一阵凉意。女装大佬对女装就是熟悉，拆解起来毫不费力。

“赵…赵磊，这个发展是不是太快了？”焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊地问赵磊。

“你不是说学习了吗，验收下成果。”

“停！你别想又忽悠我，谁知道你回头会不会说上个床而已就是谈恋爱了吗！”

赵磊哭笑不得，感情自己挖个坑把自己埋了。整理好表情，赵磊郑重道：“之前的事情是我不对。我一直担心自己会把你带偏了，现在看来我不带你你跑的更偏，所以我决定亲自带着你了。焉栩嘉，我们正式交往吧。”

“真想不答应然后看你痛哭流涕跪着求我。”焉栩嘉隔着衣料去狠咬赵磊的肩膀，看到赵磊吃痛的表情又松开了，“但是那样我自己会更难过，所以就勉为其难答应你吧。”

“那我只好谢谢小朋友成全。”说完赵磊又吻了上去，身体力行地表达了谢意。

“赵磊…我觉得交往第一天这样还是有点快。”焉栩嘉早已瘫软在赵磊怀里。

“不快，毕竟第一次见面你就跟它打招呼了。”

啊啊啊啊啊，赵磊一定是魔鬼！

“再说了，你不是说谁第一次见面就摸你那儿的话你就一定要把对方操服吗？你没机会了，我帮你执行下。”

妈的尤明，下次见面老子一定杀了你！

焉栩嘉是躺在赵磊怀里醒来的，见赵磊还没醒，焉栩嘉就拿手临摹着赵磊的脸部轮廓。

“你应该感谢我够聪明，不然你该要错过我了。”焉栩嘉小声嘀咕。

“是挺聪明的，学习能力很强。”赵磊睁开眼睛，眼里满是戏谑。

焉栩嘉脑海立马浮现出昨晚各种不可描述的画面，脸上一红挣扎着要转身却被赵磊抱得更紧。

“别动，再睡会儿。”赵磊轻拍焉栩嘉后背安抚着，焉栩嘉便主动往赵磊怀里钻了钻。

白月光照亮了心间地界，朱砂痣开出一片玫瑰花海。

不计较一纸虚无的名分，只要你怀抱供我日夜投诚。

完。

——————分割线——————

笔耕不辍才是对滥用举报者最有力的反击。


End file.
